


Braid Wonder

by Diana_Raven



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: c'mon you can't tell me that this is unreasonable, despite the summary no porn, of course dick knows how to do hair, wally west is mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 08:20:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8094895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana_Raven/pseuds/Diana_Raven
Summary: Dick uses some skills that Wally taught him...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my first fic that I'm posting on my Ao3!! 
> 
> This sprung from the idea of the Team having a sleepover and doing each other's make-up, I kid you not. (I may still end up writing that one-shot, who knows...)
> 
> Betaed by ilovebeingintroverted on Tumblr (WhatAreAllTheseTears on Fanfic.net)

Artemis didn’t really know what she expected when she walked into the TV room in the Cave on a down day, but whatever it was, it wasn’t Robin and M’Gann. Or more specifically, it wasn’t an episode of _Hello Megan_ playing while M’Gann and Robin sat on the floor, M’Gann sat between Robin’s legs and Robin braided her hair.

So, Artemis being brilliant at having a filter between her brain and her mouth stated loudly and perplexedly, “ _you_ know how to braid hair?”

M’Gann glanced up at her friend and welcomed her. “If you move your head I can’t finish.” Robin scolded as he went back to braiding. M’Gann apologized and Robin spoke to Artemis without looking away from his task. “Yeah, Wally taught me.” Artemis couldn’t help but laugh at that. Robin quirked an eyebrow but continued working. “Don’t believe me? Ask him yourself. He knows all different types of braids.”

“Why?” Artemis managed to croak out between giggles.

Robin shrugged and began to tie off his finished product with a hair-tie from around his wrist. “I think his Aunt Iris taught him.”

“Hey, Artemis, do you want to watch _Hello Megan_ with us?” M’Gann asked.

 _S’not like I’ve got anything better to do._ Artemis flopped onto the couch, her legs near Robin’s head. “Sure.” As the episode rolled on Artemis couldn’t help but notice Robin’s kind of creepy, really obvious, kind of palpable staring at her hair. Finally, as the end credits flowed Artemis turned to Robin. “Would you like to braid my hair, Robin?” Artemis asked amused. “You know, for a ninja you aren’t very subtle.”

“Yes. And if I wanted to be subtle I would be.” Robin climbed onto the sofa behind Artemis and softly undid her ever present ponytail. Artemis was surprised at how gentle Robin was being, his fingers had the dexterity of hers and they were soft on her tresses. The tips brushed against her neck and she was surprised about how smooth they were. She expected them to be full of calluses but she couldn’t feel any.

Artemis was suddenly reminded of the fact that she had been so tired after her last mission that she’d forgotten to shower since before then. “Sorry it’s a little greasy…”

“S’okay.” Robin responded. His fingers gently untangled a few knots and then proceeded back to work. “What kind of braid do you want?”

For some reason Artemis was surprised by the question. She hadn’t expected Robin to have a large inventory of hairstyles. “Uh… whatever, I guess.”

“Okay. ‘Whatever, I guess,’ it is.” Robin said, the hints of a snicker in his words. She barely felt his fingers—whispers across her hair. She barely felt his breath against her neck. She barely felt it all, but she did feel the end result. The weight had shifted on her head, her strands of hair realigned in her scalp. Robin made a grumbling noise and ended the braid before he had to. Her hair-tie was too thick to hold the thin part of her hair so he had to make do with what he had. Artemis ran her fingers over her hair. The braid itself was tight.

“Wow.” Artemis said, surprised. “French.”

“Mhm.” Robin shifted away from Artemis and cracked his knuckles. “Yeah, I’m pretty great. Woah, that’s a little too Wally.” Robin laughed, and rubbed the back of his neck. “Guess I’ve been hanging out with him too much.”

“If this is what you learn from him, then keep doing what you’re doing.” Artemis said with a grin. “Maybe he’ll teach you how to do nails.”


End file.
